Happy Pills
by SkyeWhite
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots about Kaori and Kousei before or after the surgery. I'd suggest reading this if you're still the mourning phase after finishing the anime. (Photo not mine.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YLiA or any of the characters in this story.

 **A/N:** These are five drabbles, if you're on mobile, the divisions might not be visible. But I'm working on it. Sorry.

* * *

 **I.**

* * *

"How was it?"

The blue-eyed pianist turns to his side to gaze at the person who put color back into his life. Only to find that she wasn't there.

"Kaori?" He whips his head around in a frantic search of her. He had just finished playing a piece she had requested, he was so engulfed with it that he didn't notice when she slipped away.

Then he remembers her favorite napping spot whenever they're at his house. Under the piano, whenever he's playing.

"Next time, I should really put a futon under there, huh?" Kousei chuckles softly as he crouches down to see the peaceful figure of Kaori Miyazono. She looked like she was in total bliss. Almost like she wasn't gonna wake up. It alarmed Kousei a bit but was quickly reassured that she was alive when he heard her whisper his name in her sleep.

He fondly brushes her bangs with his fingers as he takes her beauty in one last time before going to his room to get a blanket and some pillows.

* * *

 **II.**

* * *

"Friend A?"

"Hm? Kaori? It's uh, 3 in the morning. Is something wrong?" The prodigy yawns as he rubs his eyes.

"No, nothing's wrong," she answers.

"Can't sleep?"

"I'm actually really sleepy right now," she admits with an embarrassed laugh.

"Then why are you still up? Hungry? I can bring you some caneles tomo-"

"I wanted to hear your voice," she blurts out all of a sudden. The static of the call fill the awkward silence.

"Oh," he says. " _Ohhh_ ," he drags on. "Okay then, uh, what do you my voice to say?" He stutters. "Cause, you know. I mean, uh, err, Kaori?"

A cute snore that cuts through the static makes Kousei's eyes wrinkle and lips curve into a smile. She fell asleep. She really did just want to hear his voice.

"Starting tomorrow night, I guess I'll have to call you every night to make sure you actually go to sleep. Good night, Kaori." He ends the call, and makes a mental note to do just that for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **III.**

* * *

 _Snap!_

It broke. Her string. The G string of her beloved violin.

"No!" Kaori whines. Breaking an E string was one thing, but a G string was on a whole other level. You would normally just replace it because it's gotten weary from use. Not because it snapped.

"Are you okay? Did it hit you?" Kousei asks worriedly as he takes her hands away from her face. Only to find it still mesmerizing even though she was in a puddle of tears. And it amuses him a bit that he smiles.

"Kousei! My G-string snapped! I played too hard! I hurt my violin, and you're laughing at me! Stupid, friend A!" like a child, she hits him with his bow a few times before she sobs into his shoulder as she hugs her instrument. "I'm so sorry," she whispers to it repeatedly.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sure all the great violinists broke their Gs at some point as well. It's because they were that passionate and immersed in their playing like you were just a second ago," he rubs circles on her back and pats her head lightly. Trying to be the ever supportive friend A.

"If it's any consolation, I'll go with you to the music store to buy a new set. That was your last one right? See, the timing fits, maybe it was just really worn out as well," he reassures her.

"You'd be crying too if you had to replace the strings of your piano," she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Probably broke as well, considering the number of strings my piano has," he thinks aloud. "So, if you're up for it, we can go buy some now," he adds as he wipes her tears away with his thumb.

"Of course I'm up for it! I wouldn't dare keep my violin waiting."

"Says the person who stopped playing for months," he teases lightly.

"I was sick!" She counters, her bow dangerously pointed at his throat.

"Just kidding! Kidding! You win!" He raises his hands up in fear and surrender.

"Hmph! Insensitive friend A!" She puffs, crossing her arms together.

"Yeah, yeah. Pack up you violin so we can leave. You use Evah Pirazzi strings, right?"

Her eyes widen a bit as she stares at him. Something that he finds quite strange, and embarrassing. Heat rises up to their cheeks as they realize that they've been staring at each other.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"How did you know what brand I use? Are you a stalker?" Her eyes narrow as she accuses him.

"A stalk- what? Of course not!"

"You so are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Their childish banter went on for quite a while. Safe to say that Kaori didn't get home as early as she should have.

* * *

 **IV.**

* * *

"So, is there a good reason as to why I'm carrying you on my back, in this heat, when you can walk just fine on your own?"

"Be a gentleman, friend A! Do you really want to tire out someone who just got out of the hospital and had a major surgery?" She reasons.

"This is being a slave, not a gentleman!" He mumbles to himself.

"What was that?" Damn, her hearing skills were too good sometimes.

"Nothing, nothing. So, where to, Ojou-sama?" He asks as he readjusts his grip on her.

"The kingdom of Ma Fille! North-northeast! Hurry up, horsey!" She chants, laughing a bit as she did so. Her eyes sparkling as she points out the direction. Kousei could actually hear the smile from her voice.

"I'm going as fast as I can without tripping over, be patient."

"You really are a slowpoke, Friend A," she pokes his cheeks.

"And yet you love me, so who's the one with the problem here?"

"K-Kousei, you idiot!" She stutters as she buries her face into his back. Desperately trying to hide her blush.

He laughs at her helplessness. And she joins in after a moment, the sound of his laugh, music to her ears.

* * *

 **V.**

* * *

She was standing, he was sitting, their back to each other. Endearing noted filled the music room as the kept playing. Ballade in G minor Op. 23. They were practicing for an upcoming competition at Osaka. Kaori got an invite a few weeks after her surgery.

They finish with a flourish and the violinist steps back a bit, a little tired. They have been practicing for quite a while now.

The blonde was a bit startled when two arms snaked around her body and pulled her in as she turned around. More so when Kousei nuzzled his face into her body and holds her tightly.

"What's wrong, Kousei?" She smooths his hair to soothe him. "You're being kind of a pervert, you know that?"

"You're here, right? You're not gonna disappear anymore? You're real, right? Right?" He asks softly.

It melts her heart how he's reacted to the piece they just played. How he looks so afraid of losing her. So content with just holding her.

"Of course I'm real, dummy!" She chuckles as she squeezes his shoulders lightly. "I'm not leaving you even if you want me to."

"You'd better not. I'm so glad," he stands up and releases her from the hug after one last squeeze.

"Is that why you kept looking at me?" She holds onto his arm, pulling him closer. Their faces, inches apart. "Because you were afraid I would disappear again?"

"That, and I really like looking at you," he says, a boyish grin appearing on his face.

"You pervert!" She tries to push him away but Kousei had other plans.

He leans forward until their foreheads are touching, caresses her warm cheeks and leans in slowly. As Kaori starts to relax and close her eyes, he starts laughing and falls back on his chair. Leaving the violinist hanging, and dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, it's just so fun to tease you," he says after a laugh. "If you were wondering, Watari taught me about the teasing stuff," he adds. As he looks back up, he sees a teary-eyed, flustered, and angry Kaori Miyazono.

"Kousei Arima-san," she says calmly, an menacing aura surrounding her.

"Heh, yes?" He sweat-drops, realizing the magnitude of his recent deeds.

She walks forward until there's not even an inch of space between them. "I did not," she pokes his chest, "fight my disease just so you could tease me with an almost kiss," she continues.

"You don't deserve me," she declares.

"I know," he agrees with a smile, catching her off guard. "But I'll do everything in my power to make you happy and live up to those expectations," and with that, he leans in for a real kiss this time.

He savors it. The way she tenses up in the first few seconds but relaxes into him just as quickly. The way her lips taste, strawberries and caneles. How soft, plush, but firm those lips are. How breathtaking the kiss was in every sense of the word.

She smiles into the kiss, committing everything to memory. The way his hands are firm on her waist. The way they tilt their faces deepen the kiss. How his lips taste like moomoo milk and caneles. How they were inexperienced and clumsy, but that was the fun part. They'd learn together.

Since they were in a school music room and quite obviously borderline making out, it might be a good idea to stop. But hey, none of the teachers come into this room anyway.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Healthy criticism is always welcome. And requests too, if you'd like. This was inspired by the Nisekoi drabbles of Rikato Tojidofukuto, the author of Darling. Go check it out if you like Nisekoi. And the layout's kinda inspired by that fic as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

 **VI.**

* * *

That was nerve racking. Kaori had just finished playing a concerto with an orchestra, but even though it was just a practice run, it still made her legs feel like jelly. It wasn't her first time performing like that, so why was she nervous?

Even as she cleaned her violin and put it back in her case she was still a bit nervous. Even though everyone was saying that she did great she was still nervous. What's with her today?

But it all suddenly changed when a bouquet of flowers popped up in front of her, a black haired guy holding it out to her. Arima Kousei was offering her flowers. At least, she thinks he is. And the next thing they know, she has tackled him with a hug and they almost fall to the ground had Kousei not anticipated the move.

"You're here! And you brought flowers! But I thought you couldn't come because of your performance tomorrow?" She pulled back to look at his face.

"I just felt like coming here and seeing you perform. Which was brilliant, by the way. It calmed me down a lot, and I was getting a bit nervous about my concert," he reasoned, smiling at her innocently.

"But what about your concert? Don't you have rehearsals?" Kaori asked.

"I told them I couldn't come to the general regearsal... That I had to go somewhere," he shrugged.

"And they were okay with that?"

"Not sure," he buried her face in her neck, hugging her tightly.

"Did you tell them where you were going?"

"Nope."

"Kousei, Japan is almost a day's flight away from Germany, and you have a concert tomorrow!" She pulled away to look at him.

"I bought a ticket on the same flight you're getting on, I'm sure we'll get back in time," he said with a smile.

"But why? Why come here now?"

"I wanted to see you." He looked like a child who didn't understand why someone would ask them a question. It was like asking him whether the sky was blue or not.

"You would see me tomorrow, you idiot!"

"Well, I kinda wanted to see you today," he shrugged, his hand behind his head.

"All you had to do was wait one more day," Kaori laughed.

"I know thay, but I told you. I wa-"

And she kissed him. On the lips. Sweetly. Softly. Gratefully. Because who else would travel half way around the world just to see her even just a day earlier?

* * *

 **VII.**

* * *

"Dont you look all cool and laid back," Kaori comments as she mimics Kousei's position at the railing. They were on the school rooftop, just a bit after eating lunch.

"Me? You might want to get your eyes checked again, Kaori," Kousei replies with an innocent smile, leaning onto the railing more.

She loves it when he calls her by her name. Just her name. No honorifics. It makes her heart jump in place.

"My eyes are just fine, you just refuse to accept any kind of compliment anyone gives you when it's not related to music. Why is that?" she asks to him, arms crossed.

"Why? I'm not sure. Even though I know that physical features play a great part in building up a career too. You don't have to worry about that department though, and Watari too. You guys would make the perfect couple," the prodigy chuckles at her.

"Jealous much?" Kaori teases her.

"No, just stating facts."

"Don't worry, Kousei. I won't leave you even if the most handsome guy on earth asks me to," she smiles at him, squeezing his hand to let him know she was telling the truth.

"Yeah? Now I just feel pitied," he laughs lightly, feigning a hurt look in his eyes.

Every time she looks at him, he couldn't help but think that she was too good for him. In terms of looks. But she loved him. With her life, literally. He just hopes someone else doesn't sweep her off her feet and away from him. That would probably be even more heartbreaking than death.

He was about to say more but was stopped when he felt her lips on his. It took Kousei by surprise, but was welcome all the same. He reciprocates, placing his hand on her waist on on her delicate cheek. Keeping them steady.

Her hands were around his neck. Kaori hoped for the love of every sonata out there that Kousei would understand that she wouldn't leave him for anyone. Not even death.

The way their lips moved together, made Kousei feel like they were two puzzle pieces that just clicked. Her warm and lush lips were so alluring. Making out at the school rooftop was so cliche.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kaori asks sadly when he breaks the kiss a bit too soon.

"Nothing," he smiles at her, then leans in and trails kisses down her neck, she was just so addicting to him. It makes her giggle, and all he wants is to hear that sound all day.

* * *

 **VIII.**

* * *

They usually didn't take the bus after school, but it was raining, and neither of them brought their umbrellas. And as much as they'd love to splash each other in the rain, they couldn't afford to get sick because of it. With a competition coming up and all.

Kousei had Kaori get on the bus first before following suit. She waited for him by the aisle to let the prodigy take the window seat.

He liked doing that, she noticed whenever they were on school trips. Whenever she was preoccupied with something else he would just put his headset on and stare out the window. But the second she asked for his attention, he would give it to her wholly.

Kaori also noticed that Kousei was somewhat of a touchy person. Like a delicate kind of touch. At least when he held her hand. He always did that, during trips especially.

Kousei would sit down, intertwine his left hand with her right, and not let go until they got off. He kept playing with it, squeezing it, pretending it was a small piano. All but let go.

One day she realizes that maybe that was Kousei's way of reassuring himself that she was really there. She really was.

* * *

 **IX.**

* * *

"I wonder what it would be like to kiss you?" Kaori asks the quiet pianist as they were both reading over their new piece. Not even looking up to see his reaction.

"Wha-?" Kousei stutters as he looks up from the sheet music, his face now swimming in red. "But haven't we kissed plenty of times?" Kousei reminds her as he looks to the left to avoid her gaze.

"Hm?" Kaori hums, a nonchalant look on her face.

"I said, err, we uh-"

And the violinist turns into a ball of laughter and giggles. "Kousei, you're so easy to fluster," she teases him in between laughs. Wiping a few happy tears away as she did so.

Kousei let out a heavy sigh. Cruel was the girl he fell in love with. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

He stands up, plops himself behind Kaori and pulls her into him. "Okay, that's enough laughing, you've had your fun," he tells her. "We have to finish this piece, you know."

"I know," she looks up at him. "And this piece, is about romance," she points out to him. "Dvorak wants us to be in love when we play this piece."

"Aren't we though?"

"We are," she smiles and takes his hand, "I just realized that it'd be hard to play this with any more love since I'm already madly in love with you."

"So teasing me is your way of saying you love me?" Kousei asks, bringing his arms around her delicate body.

"That, and I just like teasing you," she giggles.

"Hmm. I'm madly in love with you too," the pianist says after a while.

"Then let's go make Dvorak happy!" Kaori says energetically. She gives Kousei a chaste kiss on the lips before returning to the scores on the table. Kousei still holding onto her, humming the harmony in his mind.

 _Dvorak. 4 Romantic Pieces. Op. 75_

* * *

 **X.**

* * *

Each time Kousei Arima played the piano for someone else, Kaori Miyazono's heart stung with jealousy. Whether it was for an orchestra, a singer, a cellist, a violist, or another violinist, it stung her heart and made it jump for joy at the same time. Kaori always tried her hardest not to show these feelings, and she hasn't failed yet.

Sure, he wasn't playing for her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy himself. That didn't mean that he shouldn't. Everyone deserved to experience the talent and level of playing that Kousei could offer. He wasn't exactly just a human metronome anymore. He was a human metronome with a heart. And she was proud to say that as of this moment, and hopefully forever, his heart belonged to her.

Sometimes she's just scared silly that he'd leave her for someone else. Specially now that he's in the spotlight, for everyone else to see and fawn over. But all the little things he does for her reassures her everyday that he won't.

How she wakes every morning up with his arms around her or at least touching her. Or how he always asks her what and where she wants to eat. And how he always has an extra set of strings in his pocket whenever they or she performs.

How dazed his eyes look whenever she plays for him. How he lets her ride on his back just for fun. How he never goes to bed until she's back from hanging out with the girls. How he always waits for her outside the building of wherever her rehearsals were.

How he plays pieces exclusively for her. How he snuggles into her whenever they're in bed, never far apart, like he's afraid she'd disappear at any moment. How gentle his hands where with her.

"Miyazono-san?" The bewildered voice of Nagi Aiza snaps her back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright," she reassures the blonde with a smile.

She was perfectly fine, technically speaking. It's just that she was a bit jealous of the girl that Kousei was accompanying on stage. A European girl that was around their age. Black hair, green eyes, slender figure. The whole deal.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Nagi joked, crossing her arms at the fellow blonde.

"Jealous of what?" She feigned innocence.

"The tone of your voice gives you away, Miyazono-san," Nagi pointed out. Quite accurately so.

"Nagi-chan, how many times have a told you to call me Kaori?" Kaori tried to avoid the question again.

"Fine, Kaori-sensei. It's fine that you don't have to admit it," Nagi smiled knowingly. "But you don't have to worry either."

Kaori gave her a confused and curious look. Prompting Nagi to continue.

"Kousei-sensei has drummed into me the importance of memorizing your score even if it's just for rehearsals. It's common courtesy to know your part so you can adjust. Specially as an accompanist. The piece they're playing now, Kousei-sensei can play in his sleep, but look how he brought the score and looks only at it and never at the girl."

"But that could just be playing safe on Kousei's part," Kaori reasoned.

"It is, but not for the performance. It's so he can avoid looking at the other girl. Something that prompts them to start flirting with him the minute they put down their instruments. Why? Cause he knows you might get jealous."

"Thank you, for that brilliant explanation, Nagi, but I'm not the jealous type," she denies again.

Just then, the violinist and Kousei walk down the stage laughing, and Nagi noticed how the sample program Kaori was holding got a bit crumpled in her hands. Kousei-sensei was right, she could be scary sometimes.

"Whatever you say, Kaori-chan. Whatever you say."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! A bit OC, I know. Sorry. This was long overdue. Thank you for the reviews as well! To everyone who just got their hearts broken, don't worry. It numbs after a while. Sorry for any errors. Will correct later. Healthy criticism is always welcome. God speed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso or any of the characters in this story.

 **A/N:** Most of these were inspired by Horimiya. Starting from when Miyamura got his haircut, they were like what Kaori and Kousei could've been had Kaori actually lived.

* * *

 **XI.**

* * *

"Want some?"

"No, but thanks."

"Are you sick?" Kousei asks as he feels her forehead.

"Of course not!" She swats his hand away.

"But you never turn down canels. There must be something wrong," he reasons.

"I just don't want some right now," she says, though it didn't really convince him.

Think, Kousei. Kaori has turned down pasta, cakes, junk food, and even canels. What's wrong with her? It wasn't like she wasn't allowed to eat them just because she was recently operated on.

"Are you on a diet?" Bingo.

"So what if I am?" She snaps at him. Must be that time of the month too.

"But why? If anything, you should work on gaining some weight," he tells her as he pops a canel into his mouth. Effectively teasing her desires.

"Kashiwagi said I was gaining weight," she nearly cries onto Kousei's shirt as she says this. "And that I looked a bit fat."

"Kashiwagi says that to everyone, dummy."

"But-"

"You're not fat. Even if you were, you would always look great to me. So, no more diets, okay?" Saying all the right words while comforting Kaori with a hug. Watari would be so proud of him right now.

She still didn't look at him. He sighs.

"Look, if you don't eat this canele, I'll kiss you," he tells her, an innocent smile on his face as he holds out a canel.

Kaori's reaction, however, was a mix of both embarrassment and surprise. A little comprehensive too. She stares at him intently, trying to figure out where all his confidence suddenly came from. Seeing as it was futile to try and read him while he was high on canels, she gave up and ate the stupid canele.

Oh chocolate volcano goodness. It never gets old. Yum.

"So yummy," she gushes.

"See? Better than a diet," Kousei smiles at her. "I'll go get us some water."

"Where's my kiss?"

"Wha-"

"You said you'd kiss me whether or not I ate it, so where's my kiss?" She tries to look him in the eye but ends up looking back down at the table anyway. They were both pretty embarrassed.

And he does kiss her. On the cheeks though.

"Arima Kousei, you're such a tease!"

* * *

 **XII.**

* * *

"Wanna come over? We just got our Kotatsu out."

"Really? I'd love to- on second thought, wouldn't your father kill me for just sleeping in the same room as you?" He shivers as he asks her.

"Don't be silly! He trusts you. We can have cake and a nice long nap!" Kaori reassures him.

"I think you're forgetting that we have homework to do," Kousei points out.

"Don't sweat the small stuff, friend A!" She reassures him. Not that it worked. At all.

Cause you know, he knew they would end up in exactly the same position they were in now. Sleeping in each other's arms. Feet tangled together under the Kotatsu. None of their homework was ever done that night. None, I tell you.

* * *

 **XIII.**

* * *

"Here," Kousei places the new set of strings in her hands.

"Peter Infeld Strings!" Kaori gasps when she sees them. "Kousei, these are really expensive! Evah Pirazzi would have been okay," she tells him.

"I asked the man at the counter for the softest set they had. That's what he gave me," Kousei explains as he walks to the music room. Not even looking at Kaori.

"But why? You know I sound different with other strings?" Kaori tries to reason with him as they reach the piano.

"Your fingers, they're getting too bruised. I though maybe, you could use softer strings while we were on break," Kousei says innocently, concern coating his voice. "And no matter what strings or instrument you use, you'll always sound like Kaori to me," he smiles sweetly, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before retrieving his scores.

Kaori stands there, not knowing how to respond. Only sure that that gesture of concern made her fall in love with him all over again. In a heartbeat, she engulfs him in a hug and that was all that was needed to convey her gratitude.

Said violinist sits by him and listens to his playing for the rest of the night before dragging him off to bed. Kousei, blushing like an idiot when he realizes what was about to come.

Thank you, Peter Infeld.

* * *

 **XIV.**

* * *

When Kaori wakes up, it's not because her alarm went off, or her phone was ringing, or the sun had peeked through the curtains. She woke up because Kousei was trailing kisses down her bare back. "Good morning to you too, friend A," she tells him as she reaches back to ruffle his hair.

He takes hold of her hand before she could pull it back. Kousei kisses her fingertips and trails more kisses up her arm to the base of her neck. "What's with you today?" Kaori giggles.

"I just want to spend some quality time with the love of my life, that so bad?" Kousei hums.

"It is when we're expected to attend the recital which happens to be two hours away," she reminds him.

"But-"

"We can do whatever we want after the recital. And there's a part I still want to polish," she gives him a quick peck on the lips before standing up and heading for the shower.

"You know, it'll be faster if we shower together."

* * *

 **XV.**

* * *

"Aha! So the letter was part of the stationary set we bought!" Kousei says triumphantly. Although the topic was a bit out of the blue.

"It was. Though I didn't think you'd remember," she looks away a bit, the contents of the letter coming to mind.

They were currently in Kaori's room. More specifically, side by side on her bed. By some miracle, her father had let them stay there. Closed door and all.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," he tells her as he props himself against the headboard and gives her an apologetic look.

"No, it's just that, I'm glad that I got through it is all," she says in an almost whisper. A sad smile gracing her features.

"We're all glad. Me especially," he smiles at her.

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Might be a bit OOC. Sorry for that. Any reaction or critic is welcome. Will correct any typos or errors later. See you next time! And thank you to all your wonderful reviews. And you guys should request some AUs or headcanons. I'm running out of ideas. God speed!


End file.
